The Deli Isn't Just For Stug
by iamthescotslamb
Summary: Set some time in the future, featuring Ste and Brendan as a couple. Rough sex. Deli sex. One shot. PWP.


**Set sometime in the future when Brendan and Ste are a couple. Graphic scenes, complete PWP. Be warned.**

**For _ BeckieeRAWR_.**

**Chan. xo**

Brendan waited by the stairs, leaning casually on the wall. He kept his eyes on the door of Carter and Hay, fiddling impatiently with his hands.

Then came the vision that he'd been waiting the last 15 minutes for. Doug walked out the deli, throwing his business partner a wave through the window. Brendan watched him as he walked by him, going up the stairs.

"Douglas." Brendan nodded at him curtly.

Doug nodded back and walked up to his flat.

A glimmer of a grin etched onto Brendan's face and he strolled over to the door of the deli, pushing it open with two fingers. He smiled at Ste as he stepped in and saw the boys face light up, saw the blur of the light blue shirt and the chinos as Ste rushed up to him and felt his arms fling around his neck.

"Iya babe." Ste planted a soft kiss on Brendan's lips.

Brendan couldn't hide his smile and wrapped his arms around Ste's waist.

"Oh so its babe now is it?"

Ste nodded, grinning.

Brendan grinned, "Well..._babe_..." He almost shuddered at the nickname, "I have a surprise for you..."

Ste smiled that infectious smile, the one that could light up a room, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah...turn around."

Ste laughed, "Oh so it's _that _kind of surprise..." He did as Brendan told him, he was an obedient boy, and Brendan got up close to him, pushing him into the kitchen and against one of the counters harshly.

Ste bit back a moan, "What're you-"

Brendan cut him off, "Shh, no talking unless I say so."

Ste frowned; worry ghosting his face, "Wh..."

"If you want me to stop, say so, and I will. Otherwise, shush." Brendan kissed softly at the younger mans neck, and watched as Ste nodded, relaxing.

Brendan surveyed the lad infront of him, smiling slightly. He let his eyes trail down the curve of his arse, tilting his head to one side. The chinos were too baggy, he preferred his old Chez-Chez uniform.

Oh well, no matter. He could always take the chinos off.

After taking Ste's apron and shirt off, he did so, tugging them down along with Ste's boxers, smiling and giving his arse a squeeze. Ste chuckled and pushed back, silently asking for more. Brendan merely laughed and pulled away, using a tea-towel to tie Ste's wrists to the taps, scrunching it up into a make-shift rope.

Ste moaned and tugged at his wrists, leaving Brendan satisfied he was well and truly bound.

Brendan worked at his own clothes, neatly stripping himself from all clothing before picking up his trousers, pulling his belt free.

Ste must have heard the noise, as he turned his head, "What are you gonna-"

Brendan turned his head around, pressing his body against his back, whispering lowly into his ear, "Did I say you could talk?"

Ste shook his head.

"Exactly. No more slip-ups, Steven." Brendan trailed the belt along Ste's arm, teasing him with possibilities.

Ste moaned, shuddering, resting his head on his arms in preparation for what was to come.

Brendan ran his hand down the smoothness of Ste's back, cupping a single arse cheek. He listened to Ste moan softly and watched him shiver, before bringing the belt back, listening to the crack of leather as it hit the lightly tanned skin of Ste's arse.

Ste yelped and cried out, tearing up, yet moaning, gripping tightly into the taps as the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed him.

Brendan grinned a bit, kissing Ste's neck softly, "Oh sorry… Did that hurt?"

Ste nodded meekly.

"You _love_ it…" Brendan whipped Ste's arse two more times, relishing in the cries and moans that tumbled out the younger mans mouth.

Brendan tossed the belt to the side and kissed down his spine, listening to Ste whimper softly. He parted his arse cheeks, not even bothering to avoid the grazes caused by the belt, and licked roughly over Ste's entry. Something high pitched came out Ste's mouth and he slumped a bit.

Brendan smirked and did this a few more times. Brendan loved to rim Ste, he made him make the most delicious moans that Brendan was sure no-one else had gotten Ste to make, and Ste certainly loved to be rimmed.

Once the harsh tonguing stopped, Brendan straightened up, much to Ste's despair, and he made a small whimper at the loss of contact.

Brendan chuckled, "You want more, Steven?"

Ste nodded helplessly.

Brendan leaned in and almost purred, "You can speak now. I want you to _beg_."

"Please Brendan… Please just… Mmh… Fuck me, please…"

"You don't sound so desparate…"

Ste practically screamed, "_Please_ Brendan! I wa- I _need_ you! Now! Please…"

Brendan granted his wish and pushed into him suddenly. Hard.

Ste wasn't expecting it and cried out loudly, moaning, whimpering, "Fuck, Brendan! _Fuck_!"

Brendan groaned and started thrusting into his boyfriend, hard, fast, deep, making sure he grazed his prostrate with every single thrust.

They came together, mumbling incoherently, moaning the others name.

It was pure oblivion.

After they had a few moments to catch their breath, Ste giggled breathlessly and murmured, "L…Love you…"

"I love you too, Steven."


End file.
